


Shut up and fuck me like Naruto

by soohaite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69ing, Car Sex, Cock Rings, College!AU, Crack, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Roadtrip!AU, Sex on a Car, grinding on the beach, many amateur references to naruto, mentioned dancer!kai, poor astrology terminology, weeb bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soohaite/pseuds/soohaite
Summary: Two college boys take a road trip to the beach at night to stargaze and proceed to get laid... after many obstacles.





	Shut up and fuck me like Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Initially inspired by the famous chankai instagram live. When he put his foot on his face, something just called out to me, I NEEDED to do this ship justice.  
> Then it just kinda spiralled into this from there. Don't know what the fuck I'm doing, but I hope you enjoy~
> 
> P.S: the majority of this was written whilst listening to the In Rainbows live album if u want that in the background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUbqNxcU8cY&list=WL&index=120&t=0s

The empty, indigo highway was encased with silence. Trees from small forests rustled, conversing with one another, in harmony of the early night breeze. That is, until a deep, raspy voice bellowed down the highway complementing the revving of an engine for dramatic effect.

" _MAMAAAAAAA OOOOO~_ "

A second voice was heard, protesting for the lack of silence and whining as if they were in immense pain.

“Chanyeol-ahhhh~!”

“ _DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY, IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROOOOOW-_ ”

“CHANYEOL AAAHH!!” the voice became whinier.

The person in accusation was busy investing themselves in their sonata, eyes squinted shut passionately and hands letting go of the steering wheel.

“YAH! Hands on the steering wheel, dumb fuck!” The Whiner kicked their bare foot on the other’s shoulder, not strong enough to bruise, but with enough purpose to get his message across. 

“Oh, what's this we have here? Hello?”

Chanyeol brought the foot to his ear like a phone, one hand on the steering wheel and significantly slowing down the vehicle. As they arrived at a car park at a treeless opening separated by miles of golden sand, they were welcomed by the ocean wind hitting their faces alongside the peaceful hum that goes with it.

The act brought the foot’s owner to a warm laugh, wiggling his toes and separating two of them to encase Chanyeol’s red hot ear in between. The contrast of icy cold toes against burning skin made Chanyeol hiss and Jongin gushed internally over how his ears were an obvious indicator that he was shy. Those bad boys were the endgame to any strop that Jongin had over him, and he wanted nothing more than to tug at them and stroke them as he cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands - however now his toes were doing that for him.

The other didn't give in to his embarrassment easily and pursued to keep up the improv phone call. “Yes, ah hello Tobenie!” 

Jongin cackled.

“Tobenie, help me kick some sense into Jongin, the party pooper doesn't appreciate my musical acts,” an exaggerated pout appeared on his face.

“No Tobenie, tell him that he's a fucking normie for singing the most basic, popular song by some old band,” retaliated Jongin. 

“Oh no! Wait- I think the connection’s gone bad…” 

Chanyeol proceeded to _‘click some buttons’_ on the _‘phone’_ and mercilessly tickled Jongin’s foot. Sensitive to any soft touch on his feet, Jongin writhed in his seat in which he was lying sideways since Chanyeol pulled over, and his hands crossed over under his head leaning on the car door rapidly pulled away as his reflexes took over and tried to let go from Chanyeol's grip. 

“Hello? Mother?  _Tobenie?!_ ” 

"Okay okay, STOP!" yipped Jongin.

Chanyeol did not stop. He turned sideways to face Jongin and attack at his sides, cackling menacingly, mocking a stereotypical villain. Squeals and shouts escaped from Jongin; uncontrollable and almost angry laughter. 

“ _Ass_ hole, I said STOP!” and with that, Jongin plunged a foot into Chanyeol’s face, hitting him square in the nose. 

“Ow, _FUCK!_ ” the culprit squinted his eyes and covered his injured nose with a hand that had retracted from Jongin’s lower back. 

“You deserve that, piece of shit,” Jongin chuckled, albeit, he still took pity on the man and started to soothe him by kissing his forehead apologetically and stroking his hair and ears whilst Chanyeol still moaned in pain. 

“Why do we always manage to collide and hurt ourselves somehow? It’s like our minds don’t have a good connection” a muffled voice pouted from beneath the cupped hand over his nose.

“We,” snorted Jongin in a deadpan note. “The connection’s bad since you have a shitty android phone.”

“Oh, sick burn, Jonginnie. That joke is a thousand years old.” 

“Just like your phone.”

“It’s the NEWEST SAMSUNG!” 

“Shut up and look at the sky with me,” Jongin’s arms returned behind his head where they were before and he tilted his head up as it rested on the edge of the windowless car door. 

The vehicle was an old gift from Chanyeol’s dad with a sunroof that Chanyeol had removed for the night. He loved being outdoors as much as possible and never drove the car unless it was for a special occasion or for a summer night ride. Both applied to tonight’s event and the thought of what he had planned made him giddy and ready to shit himself, he needed to impress Jongin tonight of all nights.

“We have all night to do that, and these leather seats and gears make it uncomfortable to lie down,” whined Chanyeol this time.

“You weren't complaining when I rode you in that very seat last time we were in here,” he said pointing to the driver's seat in accusation. Reminding himself of that memory made Jongin smirk. “The old piece o’shit bounced so much you had to take it to the mechanics the next day from the grazed tubes underneath.”

“Oh yes, my tube was definitely grazed,” chuckled Chanyeol. 

“Dirty boy!” Jongin slapped Chanyeol with his foot again, albeit while stifling a laugh himself. “Where’s the good angel mama’s boy image that I've grown to love?”

“It dissolves once my nine-inch dick twitches when reminded of your sweet ass bouncing off of it, begging for more,” he smirked.

“Don't flatter yourself. It's seven _at best_ , and it shows your ass is a lazy fuck that gets off on power-bottoming and letting me do all the work,” sniffed Jongin. 

“I don't see you complaining, it's your favourite position too, in any type of performance,” Chanyeol unbuckled his seat belt and made an effort to slowly get out of the vehicle. 

“Mr Ballet Dancer loves to arch his back, knees bent, and show his sex face to hundreds of people on stage. Sometimes I think he gets off from all eyes on him in his most _vulnerable_ moment,” he announced, as he demonstrated a parody of Jongin’s moves, making an effort to exaggerate the gestures and dramatic fall to the ground. The moans, however, weren't as exaggerated as one might have thought they would be. 

“I don't moan like that!” it was Jongin’s turn to be embarrassed, and he covered his face with one of his arms and threw an abandoned shoe at the other, it conveniently missed him.

“You don't hear it when practising ‘cuz you're so focused on the routine, but I try so hard not to laugh when watching you in the studio,” Chanyeol remained on the ground and started to laugh.

This stumped Jongin. “I- you're exaggerating!” his face turned a dark red. 

“Sehun told me that they echo through the walls and block out the music, so the coach turns the music up so that it doesn't distract the others,” he giggled cheekily.

“Oh god!” Jongin died on the inside and curled himself up into a ball from embarrassment.

Seeing Jongin like this made Chanyeol feel a sense of triumph. It was subconsciously his mission to make Jongin act cute and not hit him afterwards, especially when he teased him whilst he acted as such. Jongin had just recovered from dying of embarrassment when Chanyeol continued clowning his boyfriend and made a ballsy attempt to pirouette like he does. This, unsurprisingly, failed and he clumsily turned and fell to the ground. 

Jongin giggled as he slammed the car door shut. The indigo night sky spotted with blinding cream white dots winking at the land below them. Chanyeol had practically jumped to the sandy shores, long legs bent and up as he skipped like an excited child running down the stairs on Christmas day. 

Jongin was left behind to take all of the clutter to settle on the beach, sighing in irritancy at how irresponsible Chanyeol could be sometimes, as if it wasn’t his idea to take the fucking telescope equipment to watch the constellations in the first place. His anger, however, quickly subsided once the night sea air blew in his face with mere force and delicate strokes to the face and ears, whispering sultrily, luring Jongin to walk into the depths of the sea shore. 

His heart swelled at how happy Chanyeol looked as he ran to the beach; bright animated smile with squinted eyes, and cheered at how there weren’t any clouds in the sky, shouting and marvelling at how perfect the constellations appeared. He quickly rummaged for his notebook containing constellation diagrams and astronomy facts, nose in the pages, trying to read even without sunlight. 

“Hey, Galileo!” called Jongin. “Will his highness find the strength to help his servant with the luggage that he insisted he would carry? Or should I throw it all in the trash?” 

“Alright, I’m coming,” replied Chanyeol. He ran back to the car and bowed to Jongin. “My deepest apologies, kind sir. I appreciate your diligence and hope I can make it up to you.” 

“Oh, you will, but later,” winked Jongin, but had already forgiven him, feigning irritancy to keep up the act. He shoved half of the clutter into Chanyeol’s arms, who tutted in response. 

“Careful! I spent my monthly allowance on all this.”

“Next time don’t buy so much so your boyfriend doesn’t have to carry all of it,” snapped Jongin. 

The two continued their running commentary until they reached the shore and put all the equipment on the soft, manoeuvrable sand. They unfolded the blanket and rested it on the sand, before Jongin put most of the equipment back onto it, whilst Chanyeol went about setting up the telescope.

First he opened a hard, black box containing a handkerchief that he daintily took out, his tongue poking out at the side in concentration, making Jongin hold back a snort. Then, what Jongin felt took at least half an hour, he rubbed and cleared each lens and small compartment with close precision, and spent the next half gently adjusting the tightness of the side knobs, and moving the telescope, measuring so that it was set up on the perfect angle of the first constellation they were going to study. 

 

The lecture about the Cassiopeia constellation lasted around forty five minutes, and Jongin had tried with all his might not to fall asleep, he really had, but lying in Chanyeol’s warm broad arms and chest, encased in his soft smell of lavender fabric conditioner and feeling the vibrations of his voice escaping his body, made Jongin enter a blissful slumber. That is until Chanyeol had heard Jongin’s light snoring and took it upon himself to kiss the side of his ear before lightly tickling at his sides.

“Am I boring you, babe?” 

Jongin jolted awake. “No, no, I’m up, I’m up,” he moaned. 

“Hm, I thought you’d like this but we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he failed to hide his sad pout.

“Aww, Yeollie, come on, you didn’t have to do this for me,” Jongin suddenly started to feel guilty. 

“No, but I wanted to,” he frowned. 

“But why? Just to impress me, or what?” Jongin didn’t like grand gestures, even after getting used to Chanyeol’s generosity. 

“No, not to impress you. That constellation was just to keep you entertained but obviously that didn’t work,” he laughed quietly, exhales escaping his mouth. 

“Then why did you suddenly start learning about astronomy and buy a telescope?” he was worried about hearing the answer; as Chanyeol had a tendency to spontaneously pick up a new hobby for the most random reasons. 

The most recent one that he knew of being cross-stitching so that he could 'enhance his focal point to avoid the risk of hyperopia, and also channel his inner ahjumma'- to which Jongin had responded that he would prefer if he would ‘channel his ahjumma’ by learning how to cook something without burning a kitchen appliance or an item of clothing. 

“Well, you know how you’ve recently been complaining about the migraines you keep getting?” Chanyeol broke Jongin’s line of thought. 

He nodded in response, a confused yet slightly amused frown showed on his face, focused fully on Chanyeol’s face and words. 

“I had to ask after you wouldn’t stop whining about it,” he paused to chuckle, thinking back to the countless times Whiny Jongin made an appearance in the past week or so- more than usual, mind you, which was saying something. 

“You told me it was because of the moon. I wanted to know how that works, because the full moon is beautiful and to feel pain over something that’s meant to be beautiful is so sad to me. I wanted to help somehow, to see if there’s a way to make the pain go away, or at least for it to subside,” Chanyeol paused again, eyes not meeting Jongin’s, looking up at the sky as he focused on what he was saying. 

Jongin raised his eyebrows and parted his lips. 

“I’m guessing you know the reason why it happens, but if you don’t it’s not even that relevant, just that, like you said, it’s how the tides work and how we’re made of 70% water and apparently, a lot of the water rises into our heads and causes pressure to increase. It can also affect the menstrual cycle and fertility windows, but that doesn’t really apply to you so, never mind.” 

He gulped and shifted his eyes, nervousness taking over his line of thought. 

“Anyway, apart from doing the obvious to be healthy such as drink water, rest regularly blah blah blah, we should also meditate and, which is what this stuff is…” he moves over to the clutter of materials on the blanket and rummages through them. 

Jongin’s eyes look more lost than before and eyebrows very far up his forehead. 

“There are certain frequencies called binaural and isochronic tones that are also used in meditation, so I thought, what better place to meditate than the beach at night, right? I found these instruments that create the frequencies and if you hit them at the corre-” 

Jongin burst into uncontrollable giggles and had the stupidest smile on his face as he grabbed Chanyeol’s face and brought their lips together, still giggling as he coaxed Chanyeol’s lips open. 

The kiss wasn’t particularly sensual, as Jongin’s inability to control himself led him to crash his teeth with Chanyeol’s, his breath entering the other’s mouth, who couldn’t manage to react to the rapid gesture immediately and was still speaking as his lips were pressed against Jongin’s smiling ones. Jongin started to cry from laughter as he stopped attempting to kiss Chanyeol and instead rested his head on his chest clutching his sweater as he shook from giggling so hard. 

Chanyeol didn’t know how to react, so he remained still and leaned on his hands backwards as Jongin burrowed his face into his neck. Jongin’s laughter became contagious and also tickled Chanyeol’s neck, making Chanyeol wear a stupid and lost smile on his face, that eventually both of them ended up giggling like twelve year old girls and collapsed to the floor embraced in one another, turned sideways on the blanket for around ten minutes before attempting to calm down. 

Jongin regained himself first, as he had been laughing for the longest, and started to kiss all of Chanyeol’s face, hands in his soft, raven dark hair. He kissed his eyes, cheeks, ears, pouted lips in a frown, forehead, and slowly moved down his neck, nose nuzzling against it once again. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he whispered against his neck, a smile forming on his lips again. “You did all of that for me, you’re so fucking adorable.” He started to press butterfly kisses against his face again, for the sweet, lost look in Chanyeol’s eyes tugged at his chest too much to not do something about it. 

“You’re sweet and-” he kissed his lips. “Caring” nose “and stupid” left eyebrow “and adorable” right eyebrow “and so dumb when you look at me like that.” Lips. “Seriously, stop, I can’t handle that confused stare, it makes me-” left cheek. “want to scream-” right cheek. “and fuck you into oblivion-” lips. “at the same time” Lips again. He moaned as he pulled away, a dark look in his eyes. 

“Do you not like the-” 

“Shut up” Jongin kissed him with more purpose this time. “Shut up and fuck me,” he sighed. 

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice. His hand reached towards the back of Jongin’s jaw where he rested his thumb to make them both sit up, his long fingers delicately placed under his chin and behind his neck, holding his lover like a glass of red, fine wine, and their lips met once more in a sloppy, lazy kiss. Chanyeol drank in the taste of Jongin, sipping gradually to leave the taste linger on his tongue, until their connected lips opened wider to take more what the other had to offer, tongues intertwined and the air filled with smacking sounds of broken kisses. 

Weak to Jongin’s bluntness, Chanyeol tried with all his might to compose himself and try not to get too excited. He imagined rolling his hips tenderly into Jongin under the starry sky in the slowest pace possible, so that he could slowly unfold all of him and feel each sensation as much as he could. 

Lips still connected, Chanyeol ever so slowly removed Jongin’s brown, fuzzy jacket, and undid his shirt buttons, moving his mouth onto his neck and behind his ear, licking the lobe and sighing, so that all that Jongin could feel was the warmth of his breath flickering around his nape, which Chanyeol knew would make him shudder in pleasure. 

They both considered moving to the car, but the warm summer air was so inviting, and the loud silence on the isolated street and seashore was so tempting to fill with the sound of their moans. Chanyeol had specifically searched for a small beach in a small town, one that had few attractions causing less tourists to be interested to visit. They both looked at each other, with the same questioning, suggestive look. 

“I have lube and condoms in my bag.” Chanyeol nodded towards the bag next to the blanket on the soft sand. 

That was a satisfying enough answer to Jongin. As he nodded and silently agreed to stay put, lying back down on the blanket, leaning on his elbows, and gazing up at Chanyeol with a twinkle in his dark, honey eyes matching the sweetness of his faint, dreamy smile and tilted head to the side resting on his exposed shoulder. 

After Chanyeol had pulled the bag closer and returned to his previous spot millimetres away from Jongin, he perched each thigh on the other’s sides and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Jongin’s cheek, all while faintly stroking the back of his neck and moving his fingers up to grip his soft feathery hair, overgrown due to his stylishly unkempt mullet. 

Jongin’s lips automatically parted in relaxation, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare at the mesmerising view in front of him, daydreaming at the thought of Jongin, shirt undone, torso exposed, skin covered in a light canvas of goosebumps. His stomach rising and falling, neck arched back and half-lidded eyes, as he parted his lips, he let out hitched breaths as Chanyeol continued to breathe down his neck, now licking his collarbone, and slowly moving down to graze his lips on the other’s nipple. 

Jongin immediately, without thinking, let out a nasally hum, eyelids fluttering shut. Enticed by the warmth of Chanyeol’s tongue, his clothed thighs trembled at the sensitivity of his nipples, and at how Chanyeol’s legs on either side of his sides moved against the other’s causing friction ever so slightly. Due to the oversensitivity, Jongin lay back down onto the blanket all whilst returning the favour by pulling Chanyeol’s scruffy, soft black perm, desperately trying to break the distance between their skin (and crotches) once more. 

This caused Chanyeol to chuckle, pleased at how vulnerable Jongin was tonight, licking and pressing his lips against his caramel skin, marvelling at how beautiful he looked next to the sand, and how the moonlight bounced off of him and gave him an ethereal glow. Chanyeol was in paradise, swimming in the sea of Jongin’s skin. He loved how soft it was against his cheeks, and how his tongue slid against it, the smoothness enough could make him cum if he didn’t retract soon. 

His marble skin resembled that of a statue, godly features carved in perfect symmetry. Only, Jongin was better than a statue, for he was as smooth as one but emitted a heat which proved that he was real. Jongin was real. As much as Chanyeol couldn’t believe it at times like this. 

Chanyeol came back to his senses and moved his head down towards the top of Jongin’s jeans, unbuckling the belt and throwing it aside but not proceeding to unclothe him any further than that.   

Instead he was quick to strip himself, as he was getting too hot and bothered over the man lying beneath him. Fumbling for the bottom of his black knitted sweater, he pulled it above his head, and only his soft, grey t shirt remained a barrier from his milky skin. Then, removing his grey t shirt, once again his lips met with Jongin’s, only this time he didn’t stall on his neck and instead moved on down the trail of his belly button, nose nuzzling above the pubic bone, just where the edge of the jeans covered the rest. 

He wanted to say something but decided against it, knowing too well that once they started talking they wouldn’t stop, as one harmless flirt could turn into the most heated debate, or worse, a running gag. It was both a blessing and a curse, and Chanyeol had tried to adjust and know when it was appropriate. All that was appropriate now was to worship the beautiful man between his legs.

He fingered the hooks of the jeans where the belt was and tugged it forwards, teasing Jongin by pulling him away from the blanket, scratching his lower back as he grazed his tongue and teeth along his abdomen. Jongin whined, making no effort to cover his moans, loving the way he sounded and made himself putty in Chanyeol’s grip.

In the meantime, Chanyeol was on his knees, and gripped Jongin’s clothed ass, pushing his legs onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, so that his head was between them. Jongin didn’t understand what he was doing until Chanyeol put his mouth on his clothed dick, breathing warm air onto it, and nuzzling into his buttocks. This didn’t last long as the hard material prevented him from doing more of what he had planned, so he began to undo the buttons of his jeans, mouth still breathing hot air and tongue still licking around Jongin’s abdomen. Jongin was already a mess, the mixture of the warm summer air and Chanyeol’s respiration and saliva tickling his skin making him whine, he wanted the situation to develop desperately. 

 

Chanyeol pulled his jeans down as slowly as possible, all while licking and sucking the inside of his thighs. That was Chanyeol’s favourite part of Jongin’s body; the corner between the curve of his butt and the start of his thighs, for they were so soft and warm, and -needless to say- Jongin’s ass was fantastic. 

Holding that thought, without moving his head away, his hands reached for the bag containing the lube, Jongin’s jeans halfway down his legs, lower half still inconveniently clothed by his- Naruto boxers. 

Chanyeol guffawed, stumped by the view in front of him. He wheezed and eventually dawned on the reality of the situation, letting out a deep laugh before he kissed Jongin’s bulge, where Naruto’s face happened to be. Jongin let out a combination of a laugh and a moan as he realised what Chanyeol was doing. 

“Is Naruto a better kisser than me?” Hearing what he said made him want to burst into fits of giggles, but he stopped himself and tried to look as enticing and serious as possible when Chanyeol looked up at him to show appreciation for the comment. 

He mimicked Chanyeol’s signature ‘tongue-in-teeth’ action to seem cheeky and flirtatious, only he couldn’t pull it off and accidentally bit his tongue. This time he could not hold back the burst of giggles, he squinted his eyes as he laughed at his own failure, albeit whilst putting his hands on Chanyeol’s head as a sign for him to move on. 

Chanyeol joined in the giggling whilst disobeying Jongin’s wishes, loving the concept of going to first base with Naruto whilst simultaneously being close to going to third base with Jongin. He made as much of an effort as possible to passionately make out with Naruto, moaning out his name, rolling his eyes in parody of Jongin’s previous moans. 

“ooooOOoH, Naruto! Oh, ah, Naruto, plEASE...ahh, fuck me!” 

Jongin would not allow this. “Stop violating my little dude, he is ten years old for crying out loud!” 

Without skipping a beat, Chanyeol retaliated, “I’ll have you know that the Naruto covering your nether regions is from _Shippuden_ , making him seventeen years old, you uncultured swine,” he continued sucking Jongin’s thighs after the statement, thinking that the argument was over. 

“...He’s still a minor, though,” the statement sounded like a question at the end and Jongin was beginning to feel as if he had lost the argument. 

“No, genius, the age of consent in both Japan and South Korea -your country of residence, might I add- is 13,” the development of a potential heated discussion had Chanyeol’s lips move away from Jongin’s crotch, to which Jongin responded rather desperately in his head but managed to not moan as pathetically as he could, and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s arrogance. 

“Whatever, he still belongs to Sasuke and you know it! Don’t be a home-wrecker.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows arched to his forehead alongside a side smirk and a shift of his eyes as an idea sprung into his head. Jongin winced. What was the little fucker planning to do now? 

“What a coincidence, actually,” he dumbly smirked, undoing his jeans and pulling them down. 

Jongin’s face comically expanded in disbelief before bursting into full-blown laughter at the view before him. For what he saw were Chanyeol’s _‘limited edition’_ Sasuke Uchiha boxers. 

“Not a home-wrecker now, am I?” laughing shortly afterwards, but still proudly showing off his underwear, Chanyeol turned around to show Jongin Sasuke standing majestically in front of a background of clouds, then proceeded to playfully shake his ass. He turned back round again and looked at his boyfriend’s underwear again. 

“Holy shit, we match!” he pointed at the colourful boxers almost hiccuping in laughter. 

The truth was that they really did match, as Jongin noticed that they both had matching labels on the band of the underwear. It was therefore concluded that they had unintentionally ordered from the same online company, but it had to be admitted that the quality of the material was good for the price they had paid. 

It was so ridiculous that Jongin laughed his loudest laugh, the one that he laughed when recording Chanyeol doing the stupidest shit after being asked to. Mouth wide open, eyes squinted hard, hands clutching his stomach, Jongin could not stop laughing. Chanyeol seized this opportunity to amuse Jongin further -as unneeded as that was- by posing his most animated poses, arms flexing as he did so. Jongin’s entire body shook, and he kicked Chanyeol in response to the stupid posing. 

“STOP FUCKING” he breathed in, “FLEXING WITH THOSE ON,” nowhere near ending his laughter, he breathed out. “MY ENTIRE-” he interrupted himself by giggling uncontrollably. He wouldn’t be able to finish his sentence, and soon his stomach started to hurt. 

At this point Chanyeol couldn’t keep his cool anymore, so collapsed onto the sand and rolled over, hitting the surface with his fist and head bent down as raspy giggles escaped from his chest. He crawled over to Jongin and lay down on his side without attempting to stop laughing, not that he could anyway. 

He made an effort in his amusement to examine Jongin’s underwear again, reading the waistband and pointing at his own to confirm that they were from the same brand. Still shaking in laughter, Chanyeol brought a hand behind Jongin’s nape with his unoccupied hand and lightly bumped their foreheads together. Both of their breaths melded together to form a vaporous warm cloud that blew in their faces as they let out broken breaths from mirth. They lay sideways, foreheads still touching, too tired to get up and continue whatever it was that they were doing.

 

It took half an hour for them to calm down, blocking the sound of the waves coming in with their most obnoxious laughter under the plethora of stars. It was now 2 am and the sky was a deep violet, with what seemed like the entire solar system looking down at their own little world. Neither resisted to bring their lips together sleepily, Jongin stroking Chanyeol’s arm as the other had a thumb circling his cheek. A while had passed until they looked back at the tiny, twinkling specs of white light that winked at them as if promising that their secret would be kept. 

The two tall males struggled to share the blanket, and although it was midsummer, the air at 2 am was hardly pleasant to expose your skin to, especially by the ocean. After throwing his equipment on the sand, Chanyeol wrapped himself and his lover with the blanket, both of their feet poking out. 

To which Jongin raised his eyebrow at and commented, “isn’t all that your monthly allowance that I was supposed to be careful when handling?” 

Chanyeol responded by saying, “I’m very trustworthy with expensive equipment, you’re much more clumsy than me,” he sniffed arrogantly. 

“Oh, is that so?! Mr Had To Be Taken To the Emergency Room For Knocking Himself Unconscious After Attempting To - and I quote - _‘Renovate The Butterfly Swimming Technique’_ ,” counter-attacked Jongin, turning his torso towards Chanyeol in order to make eye contact to try to prove his point. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have had to go to the emergency room if _someone_ would have warned me about the wall a metre away from me,” spat Chanyeol. 

“Not my fault that you were too dumb and blind to  _not_ see a wall a metre away from you,” amusement and mock visible by the raising of Jongin’s eyebrows and corner of his lips. 

“I was caught in the moment, trying to master the art of the Butterfly technique, only to be deceived by the lack of support from my _boyfriend_ ,” Chanyeol retaliated. 

“Your _boyfriend_ was recording you in that moment, regretting all of his life choices. You should be grateful, that whack to your noggin gave you 30k views on Vine, all thanks to _me_.” 

“I did it for the Vine, you’re right. You _were_ there for me,” Chanyeol gasped and nodded in realisation.

“And I always will be, recording your worst moments for views till the end of time.” 

“Thanks babe,” he snorted deeply. 

“That’s what boyfriends are for,” Jongin turned his head to meet his lover’s eyes. 

They smiled at each other, and after a while, turned towards the glistening sky. Chanyeol entangled his legs with Jongin’s to increase their body heat and they both gazed at the stars. He continued to share random facts about the stars and moon, whispering them into Jongin’s ear and pointing at them from time to time. Both were extremely content lying where they were, spooning on the soft, lukewarm sand, and lay there in silence -surprisingly- for a long while, close to falling asleep. 

But, as tired as they were, both were currently suffering with stiff hard-ons, denied of release, as Chanyeol had been devastatingly interrupted earlier. He addressed this fact as follows. 

“Wanna make Sasuke and Naruto make out?” 

Jongin would’ve laughed, but he currently possessed no strength, all of his muscles aching from overstraining them, instead he kicked his idiot giant in the thigh with an impressive strength for someone who didn’t have any at that moment, so much so that Chanyeol cried out in pain from it. 

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you,” he chuckled tiredly, shaking his head as he imagined just how invested Chanyeol would be in character if they were to dry hump with their worse-than-Ebay quality underwear as the two ninjas. 

“ _But I thought you shipped theeemmm_ ,” now it was Chanyeol who was starting to whine. 

Jongin shrugged off the needy complaint with a mere, dismissive hum. He did, however, let Chanyeol grind against his clothed ass, humming blissfully as if he were receiving a massage and not a dry hump. Chanyeol started to ignite his libido, knowing full well that he would easily be turned on even by the thought of Jongin’s ass. His Sasuke was so stiff, and he imagined that Jongin was in a similar situation, so he made this matter clear with the other. 

“Jongin, I’m in a serious state of blue balls here. You wanna take this to the car?” 

He pondered this proposition for a moment before replying, “as long as you take those boxers off, you can fuck me however you want.”

 

Jongin had never seen Chanyeol jump so suddenly to take his underwear off and run butt-naked back to the car. Actually, come to think of it, he had. But that was when they had been camping that one time and Chanyeol had thought that there was a bug in his jeans. A true city boy. 

Retreating from his flashback, Jongin sat up, watching his 6 foot idiot boyfriend giddily race towards the car, taking in the ludicrous view of Chanyeol shaking his hips and swinging his limited edition boxers in the air, imitating a cowboy swinging their lasso, even having the audacity to yodel. 

He turned around, the playful glint back in his eyes, tongue poking out and in between his teeth, eyebrow raised, still completely naked and ignoring the chilly midnight air, and gestured with his forefinger for Jongin to come towards him. 

If it weren’t for Jongin’s equally desperate situation, he would’ve ignored Chanyeol’s antics and plea, as paying attention to and obeying a cocky Chanyeol never turned out well for anyone involved, but as he leaned on his left arm which happened to graze against the hot pulsing bulge of his crotch, he was long past the point of caring. 

He stood up and folded the blanket, copying Chanyeol’s gesture mockingly, telling him to help him with the equipment or he would have to handle his stiffy himself, immediately regretting that as he followed the other giddily skipping back stark naked to the car, taking everything from the sand, and throwing it into the trunk. 

Mentally scolding himself for ignoring the fact that Chanyeol would take that sentence literally and almost too far, Jongin decided _fuck it_ and matched the dorky level of giddiness. He brought two fingers together from both hands into finger guns and brought them together, pointing up to imitate his character, exclaiming; 

“ _Transform!_ ” whilst imitating the voice of an anime girl and moaning in broken Japanese, “ _Oh, please Chanyori-kun, I- I need you_ ,” all while hunching his shoulders and bringing his hands together onto his crotch, bending slightly forward and biting his bottom lip with an alluring frown of his eyebrows to enhance his anticipation. 

Oh god, not the Sexy Jutsu. Anything but the Sexy Jutsu. Chanyeol was fucked, instantly defeated. He almost came on the spot, dumbfounded and frozen in midst of closing the trunk of his car. Jongin had not finished his performance, and copied what the other had done just minutes ago, curling his forefinger as a gesture to bring the man to him. It worked like a charm, especially since as he did this he blew a kiss towards Chanyeol for good measure. 

He had him wrapped around his finger, for Chanyeol stared at him with a sweet, longing look, like a dog waiting for its owner to throw the ball and fetch it. He walked closer towards Jongin, who had picked up the bag and dangled the car keys in his index finger, teasingly rushing for Chanyeol to come over. 

Bursting into a hyper mess of giggles after not being able to control himself from looking at the hypnotised zombie look on Chanyeol’s face who was mere seconds away from busting out the fattest nut at Jongin’s apparently breathtaking performance, Jongin let Chanyeol gently grab hold of his neck and pulled him to meet his lips. Eyes closed, he dreamily parted his lips, swallowing the taste of Jongin’s lips. Meanwhile, the other started to feel dizzy, his hands weakly moving down and gradually losing grip on the backpack. 

 

Chanyeol may be a childish idiot at times, but the man could kiss like his life depended on it. He was fluent like a native in the language of kissing, and each vowel, each consonant and syllable that he sounded out made Jongin’s knees weak, stomach churn from butterflies and lower abdomen flicker with warmth. Jongin hummed and smacked his lips against Chanyeol’s in appreciation as if he were sucking chocolate sauce off his fingers. 

This would only suffice for a short while as both men already needed more than just canoodling and sucking hickeys without something else. That something else was pressing into Jongin’s clothed crotch and it dawned on him how long they had delayed this moment. Needless to say, Jongin was wasting no more time and pulled Chanyeol closer until the other pressed him against the car door, neither bothered by the cold air as they made their own heat with their flickering breaths, exhaling fire. 

Massaging the tip of Chanyeol’s pulsating dick, Jongin quickly turned the keys into the car door. Chanyeol groaned at the contact as he was being nudged forwards so that the door would open. Lips still connected he pulled him delicately by his nape and dick so that the two bodies collapsed on the passenger seats of the car.

Hands on Jongin’s sides on top of him, he smoothed them over his form and moved down to grip his -still clothed- ass, and began to massage it with his long fingers, lightly tracing his index finger in his cleft as to tease him. 

This pace was more to Jongin’s liking, and he eagerly responded by moving his hands to grip the back of Chanyeol’s head, tugging at the black, shaggy mess, his breathing getting heavier as if he were finishing a race. Chanyeol knew what Jongin asked of him, and matched his eagerness by slowly grinding on him, making them both groan and seek more immediately. He helped him out of the infamous boxers, moving down to press butterfly kisses down his hips and thighs, deliberately grazing his lips near his opening and not pursuing it further to work him up a bit more. 

After they were off, Chanyeol returned his lips onto Jongin’s torso, pressing butterfly kisses as he moved down to his v-line, conveniently avoiding anywhere near his crotch. 

Then, suddenly, he pulled away from Jongin, turned to open the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. 

“Wha-?” mewled Jongin, confused at what he was doing. 

The other returned, forgotten backpack in hand, and unzipped the large pocket, maintaining eye contact with Jongin, a smirk spreading on his face. His hand slowly, and _very_ teasingly, entered the pocket feeling for three objects. He gripped hold of the first one and took it out. Condoms. He placed them next to his knees. 

Jongin knew what he was doing and why, and exasperated, almost shrieked in frustration, and made sure to keep burning eye contact as his hand moved towards his dick. Although Chanyeol regularly watched Jongin touch himself and could gladly spend his evenings doing just that, he didn’t want him to reach full hardness quite yet; and he was already really close. 

He lightly stroked Jongin’s right forearm and slowly pulled it away. “Babe, not yet,” he kissed his hand in apology. Jongin did not give a shit about his dignity by that point, unintentionally whining in the same frequency as his anime girl act from before. 

The other gulped at that, mustering all that he could to not let loose at what his boyfriend was doing laying on the car seats before returning his hand to the pocket and forebodingly revealing the second mystery item.

 

Lube. Honey flavoured. Jongin sighed heavily, hand refraining from moving down again, as Chanyeol placed the object next to the condoms. Wiggling his fingers, he put his hand on the backpack a third time, an excited look appearing on his face. Jongin had yet to find out what it was, as Chanyeol had only mentioned bringing the lube and condoms. He, _even more slowly_ put his hand in the pocket and fumbled for the item. Jongin was practically dying from anger.

“Yeol, I love you, but I will punch that disgusting smirk from your face if you don’t hurry the fuck up.” 

Chanyeol tutted at that and replied, “all in good time, my dear. Unless...you want me to stop-” 

“No, _please hyung_! I’ll be good, I’ll listen,” Jongin put on the cutest facial expression he could muster, and tried with all his might to put on the best aegyo for the other. 

“Hm, I’m not convinced. Maybe if you… oh, I don’t know... show just how much you mean it with… um, with your Jutsu again?” a blush had started to appear on the flustered man’s face at his own pledge. 

Jongin’s face relaxed and eyes slightly squinted in amusement, now made aware of how easy it was for him to make Chanyeol this flustered and shy when he tried to be in charge. A bit of an oxymoron, really. 

Pleased with how their power balance was switching in this current moment as Chanyeol gulped at the sight of Jongin sticking two fingers together, a smirk surfaced on his face. Only this time, instead of bringing them into the same position as before, he remained with those two fingers on his right hand, as the other hand caressed his boyfriend’s cheek and jaw, and gently slid the two fingers down his torso until he reached lower to stroke Chanyeol’s perineum. The other shuddered and let his mouth fall open in a whispered moan at the sudden action. 

“I’m afraid my Chakra’s running out, I’m gonna need to be plugged in to recharge.” He bit his lip _again_ in mock worry to fuck with Chanyeol’s common sense, then put more pressure on his fingers against Chanyeol’s rim before leaning forwards to whisper in his ear, a second hand behind the other’s neck. 

“Think you can manage to fill my energy levels and _stuff_ me till I max out, _Chanyori-kun_?” Jongin sighed into his ear, sweat forming between them at the close contact, then grinded up into his hips as he licked and bit his ear lobe, mouthing along his jaw. 

Sweet mother of Mario, it was a miracle that he was still hard after everything Jongin had done to him. Chanyeol groaned at the nickname, at the contact, his skin tingling as beads of sweat dripped down his neck and torso. He felt as though he was burning, knowing all too well that a ruby shade was blossoming on his cheeks and ears. 

To make matters worse (read: better), Jongin was not stopping his stroking around Chanyeol’s hole, too gentle to be satisfying enough, but with enough pressure that it was now twitching and making his heart rate practically sky-rocket. 

However, he resisted from fully placing himself into submission. He would _not_ lose this battle. Still exhaling deeply and slightly whimpering at the _completely uncalled for_ teasing of his poor ass, Chanyeol fumbled for the lube and uncapped it, covering his eyes with his other hand which made Jongin frown. 

“What.. are you doing,” which sounded more like a statement than a question as he was too afraid to actually find out. 

Chanyeol had a dead-panned look on his face and removed it again. “It’s the Sharingan. I’m copying your Jutsu,” and with that he brought his own two fingers upwards and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto them. As luck would have it, as he squeezed the bottle, it happened to let out a noise of flatulence, completely contrasting to Chanyeol’s _‘serious’_ and _‘expressionless’_ face, and he winced at how it had ruined his dramatic scene. 

This time Jongin bit his lip to conceal his amusement. “Pff, like you could actually outmast- _oh!_ ” a vocal sigh escaped his throat as the two lube-covered fingers slowly circling around his puckered hole interrupted Jongin’s teasing. 

“Are you going to be patient and listen to hyung now?” his voice fell by three octaves as he almost whispered the order out, his face centimetres away from Jongin’s and gaze fully focused on the other. 

He didn’t wait for an answer before pressing the two fingers inwards and moving his head to suck his red and bothered left nipple again. 

“ _Yes, f-fuck, more!_ ” 

Satisfied with assuring his dominance, Chanyeol curled the two fingers in with growing pressure very slowly on the upper wall inside of Jongin and removed them as soon as he had done so as payback for what Jongin had done to him earlier. 

This worked immediately for Jongin was already whining when the contact was broken. 

“Fu- fuck you, why did you stop?” 

“The fun’s only just begun, Nini.”

To explain what he meant, Chanyeol reached for and revealed the final item in his backpack.

The angry pout immediately left Jongin’s face as it lit up in amazement. “Hyung!” a beaming smile appeared on his face as he giggled excitedly.

Chanyeol removed the outer packaging and revealed a small, brown matte cock ring. It had a teddy bear head on top of it for good measure. 

Satisfied with the reaction, Chanyeol matched Jongin’s smile, and gently placed his lubed hand at the base of Jongin’s balls to massage them. 

 

At that long awaited feeling on his burning hot member, Jongin almost screamed in ecstasy, becoming more excited seeing Chanyeol place the cock ring slowly through the tip of his vermillion red dick. It seemed to Jongin that Chanyeol had researched how to go about this for he looked extremely focused and experienced, slowly moving his fingers around the ring. 

It slid perfectly down his shaft and Chanyeol all but marvelled at how cute it looked, all red and bothered with that teddy bear peeking out under his pubic hair. He placed a flutter of kisses and small licks around the tip, making a circle with his lips to take him in and sink down once for he could not resist how it was standing right in front of him blushing adorably. As he pulled out, his lips retracted with a pop. 

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked profoundly. 

Jongin was in no state to answer, whimpering as he shook his head. 

After taking in a deep breath, Chanyeol released his pent up tension by moaning into a longing kiss. “God, do I finally get to make love to you?” 

Jongin physically and mentally paused to let out a short, quiet snort, all while keen to make sure his ‘confident, irritated’ look showed on his face as an exasperated tone surfaced in his voice. _Such a dork_. 

“Chanyeol,” he raised his eyebrows in disbelief, biting his bottom lip in an obvious attempt to try and hide his amusement, eyes the shape of crescents. 

He placed his hands delicately on both of Chanyeol’s cheeks as he brought their foreheads together. He moved his eyes down and half-lidded as if he were scanning the body before him, before looking back up sweetly into those shiny orbs. 

Simultaneously, Jongin moved his right hand down caressing Chanyeol’s finely chiseled torso, until Jongin eventually found and gripped his dick with his hand _hard_ and jerked up and down. 

Chanyeol’s pupils dilated, eyes widening and rolling back, neck arching as he purred out a cosy moan. His body turned putty in Jongin’s hands, his right hand continued to stroke him with a tighter grip.

Nevertheless, the current atmosphere was hard to make out as there was an uneven balance of amusement in Jongin’s smile but a blossoming darkness in his eyes, as he gradually fell into an even deeper arousal just by maintaining his gaze onto Chanyeol wriggling sensitively to his calloused touch. 

His hand let go of Chanyeol’s dick slick with his pre-cum which had piqued its interest and pointed out just how turned on Chanyeol was. The noise that escaped his lips was not one he wanted to be reminded of later, but the soft high-pitched tone was one which made Jongin’s heart turn warm and gooey in endearment and rim of his ass twitch as if its heart had skipped a beat. 

Jongin licked his bottom lip, before nudging the nape of the other’s neck with his thumb and pads of his fingers, as if he were wary of breaking the other. He locked their mouths together one more time, Chanyeol’s lewd and desperate tonguing mixing with Jongin’s slow and tender puckering and opening of pouted lips created utter chaos. A beautiful chaos fitting both of their tempos that neither would mess up. 

Jongin parted his lips, the same smirk appearing as before, however the titillating banter had subsided, as now his voice sounded raspy from lust.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whispered again, obsessed with the way his lips moved when sounding out the name. “Shut up and fuck me like Naruto.”

 

That was the final push for him. From then on not an ounce of the previous delicateness remained as he scratched Jongin’s back and clenched both butt cheeks, almost biting his neck. He licked and put his teeth between Jongin’s nipple, tightening his grip on the curve of his boyfriend’s ass, and circling his index finger around his opening. 

It’s as if those seven magic words caused Chanyeol to transform and rise to the challenge, drastically contrasting his helpless, whiny state from only moments ago.

“Oh, babe, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Chanyeol tried to laugh but it escaped as a long, appreciative breath. 

Jongin let out a desperate moan as he puckered his rectum and squeezed his thighs hooked around Chanyeol’s sides. Bending his head back, he brought his hands to touch and claw at the other’s back in reciprocation, coated in sweat, as Chanyeol sucked harder. 

It started to itch, so much so that Jongin jolted his back in aggravation and grinded their unclothed crotches together. _Fuck_ , that felt good. This course of action emitted equally broken and raspy moans from both of them, skin meeting sweaty skin and enhancing friction to the point where pleasure meets pain. In order to avoid chafing, Jongin tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s biceps and lightly pushed to lower him down.   

Chanyeol moved straight down to his belly button obediently and licked down along his happy trail. And oh, does Jongin enter heaven when Chanyeol’s lips meet the tip of his leaking cock. Head in the clouds, he arches his back while moaning and brings his hands to grip Chanyeol’s soft, black perm and tugs at the feathery locks of hair as the other purred, loving how Jongin’s fingers felt in his scalp. 

He started to suck sloppily, feeling the pulsing sensation of his lover’s member on his lips. Brushing his pursed lips at the tip, Chanyeol licked and circled around it before moving to the base, then licking upwards again. Feeling content at how Jongin mewled at that, he took him in fully again and continued to suck, his tongue lapping at the bottom. 

It looked as though the cock ring was doing its job, for Chanyeol could feel Jongin’s dick turn hotter and stiffer, pulsating at each touch. The way Jongin hissed through his teeth at the sensitivity and hiccuped a higher-pitched whine made Chanyeol almost dizzy as he gripped Jongin’s hips. If it was anything to go by, he could also feel a sheen cover of sweat against his palms. Jongin was quite obviously quickly worked up. 

Feeling guilty for leaving him hanging for so long, he decided to take more of him in, his head bobbing enthusiastically. At that, the other sobbed, writhing in ecstasy, moaning out Chanyeol’s name as if in prayer, conjointly blaspheming with every cuss that would escape his lips at how good it felt, then repeating the mantra and pulling at his dark locks of hair as his tongue lapped at the base.

 

This was purgatory; heaven and hell combined, pleasure and pain in harmony, complemented by Jongin’s crescendo of his solo segment, a change of intonation with each suck from those angelically sinful lips encasing him. 

Chanyeol moaned at the validation and his lover’s satisfaction. Taking full advantage of his lack of gag reflex and refined practice of this position, he took most of Jongin’s size to the hilt, nose touching the patch of pubic hair. As he was feeling generous and because this was Jongin’s treat, he pulled Jongin up to his knees, momentarily stopping to send the message across. 

Jongin was quick to respond, and already seeking more by lightly thrusting into his mouth. He let him do so, even bringing Jongin’s hands to his head to grip it and fuck into it, Chanyeol’s lips slammed into the base of Jongin’s dick and top of his balls. With a tight grip on Jongin’s hips, Chanyeol’s back arched with each thrust and light choke from his full, pre-cum-filled lips. 

However, he only allowed this until the grunts and thrusts from above started to increase in speed. He tapped Jongin’s hip to signalise for him to stop, removing himself from him with a popping sound, wiping the pre-cum and spit drooling from his lips.

 

An idea had sprung into mind.

 

“H- hold on,” he let out a gasp which failed to cover the croakiness of his raw throat. “Let me get up so you can sit on my face.” 

Jongin obliged willingly, his rectum twitching in excitement, only to be brought into a lewd, desperate kiss as the other moved to lie down, leaning to grab hold of Jongin’s thighs in order to direct him to where he should be positioned, additionally remembering to grab hold of the temporarily discarded bottle of lube. Chanyeol shimmied down so that his legs dangled over the car door making Jongin internally crack up, however he soon grasped the logic behind this as Chanyeol’s hips naturally lifted up and poked Jongin’s plump lips with his dick. 

As this was happening, after Jongin had carefully bent his knees into the car seats, wary of the somewhat limited space but kept in place by Chanyeol’s grip on his thighs, Chanyeol’s own lips had pressed into Jongin’s cheeks, right hand opening the lube once again, he licked circles around the left butt cheek, jutting his pelvis back slightly after Jongin had encased his mouth around his member. Oh, it had been a while since he was the one getting blown, and he made sure to relish at the reminded feeling. 

Most of the lube from before had stayed inside Jongin, as Chanyeol could taste the artificial flavouring of honey. He had to admit, it really didn’t taste bad for lube. If he hadn’t had known, he would’ve taken it to be cheap store-bought honey- minus the lack of stickiness. 

The sweetness plus the sheer softness of Jongin’s velvet walls on the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue had both men moaning in delight, and Chanyeol stared at Jongin’s beautifully arched back plus his neck bending down, letting his fringe flap against his forehead. 

He didn’t even mind that Jongin wasn’t blowing him as much as Chanyeol was eating him out; everything else made up for it. The way Jongin gripped the head of the car seat as he writhed his torso each time Chanyeol stuck his tongue inside and out again. The way he sounded, almost too wrecked to moan properly so resulting to whispered sighs. Not to mention how amazing he tasted and how smooth his walls felt, Chanyeol nuzzled his nose between his cheeks, opening his mouth wider so that his jaw jutted out and let his tongue go deeper, placing his flat palms of his hands on both cheeks and stroking in circles. 

“ _Fu-uck, Chan-_ ” Jongin couldn’t even say one coherent sentence, Chanyeol’s tongue was hitting all the right places and he needed more pressure. He bobbed down deeper into Chanyeol’s face, sitting upright for more. _More_. _More_.  

At the -slightly- unexpected action, Chanyeol groaned at the back of his throat, his breathing restricted by how hard Jongin was grinding into his face, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle for now so he responded by slapping Jongin’s left butt cheek (it was his favourite one because of the cute mole placed right in the middle), hard enough to leave a mark and cause Jongin to jolt hastily, the volume of his moans increasing.

" _Ahh, harder!"_  

It was at this moment when Chanyeol thought to himself, as he grunted when delivering the second spank in the same place, _what if someone was watching them?_ They were by no means being discreet, and Jongin’s grinding had now caused the vehicle to creak a bit.

Truth be told, it made him all the more worked up, for Chanyeol was a bit of an exhibitionist; more because he wanted people to see how beautiful his boyfriend looked when taking Chanyeol’s size rather than anything else. He didn’t think that he should be the centre of attention when he was practically fucking a celestial god. However, it was the middle of the night and it seemed as though all that they were disturbing was the hum of the ocean waves, and the moon was happily encouraging their night, beaming its ethereal light onto Jongin’s smooth curved back. 

All that Chanyeol could focus on now was the taste of his sweat mixing with sweet lube- a _nice_ taste as he would usually prefer sweet and salty popcorn when at the movies- but the reason behind the sweating was because of both men being close to finish, and by no means did Chanyeol want that. He stuck a finger into Jongin’s belly button, as this was their usual _‘code word’_ for stopping. With a throaty groan, Jongin stopped, turned round and got on his knees to let Chanyeol take the lead. 

Both men were on their knees, colliding their faces and connecting their moist and wrecked lips. Lips sucking lips, lips sucking tongues, the lube in Chanyeol's mouth had smeared all around his and Jongin's lips, providing more slick in their already wet kisses, mixing in with saliva and drooling from the corners of their mouths. There was nothing tender or slow about this. Chanyeol stroked the silk canvas of Jongin’s back, beaded with sweat and pressed his lubed finger into the warmth again.

Addicted to how soft and welcoming it was, how easily Jongin’s hole could swallow it, he added a second and third one all while Jongin reciprocated by holding Chanyeol’s dick, massaging the shaft as if he were trying to milk his release out of him. That would be the case if they didn’t stop their actions, and it was Chanyeol who broke their kiss and pulled his fingers out of Jongin to gain his attention. 

 

He pulled the blanket that was underneath them and laid it out on the boot of the convertible - he didn’t want Jongin to feel cold from the hard metal of the car - gesturing for him to move. 

“Lie down Nini,” Chanyeol waited as Jongin rested his back on the blanket covering the hood of the car, butt pressing into the top of the softly cushioned backrest, as Chanyeol stroked his inner thighs. 

“Shit  _finally_ ,” Jongin raised his arms up to hold onto the frame of the roof, hooking his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. 

With hooded eyes Jongin concentrated on Chanyeol’s hands, dainty fingers ripping the foil open, two fingers pinching the top of the condom as he slid it down his shaft. Jongin’s heart hammered in his chest, his consciousness registering that _that_ was about to enter him, after this much delaying. He bit his bottom lip in excitement, adrenalin succumbing in his veins and ringing in his ears. Moving his gaze up to Chanyeol’s face, the two shared a smile. And then, as with the rolling of the waves, Chanyeol’s tip gently pressed into Jongin, then slowly slid his entire length in. 

“ _Aahhh- shhhiii- iit”_ it started to burn, his hole being stretched open further, Jongin choked on his moan, squinting his eyes shut and adjusting to the stretching. At that point, all of his surroundings were blocked out, although it could’ve been the iodine causing an ocean high, and Jongin was in euphoria. 

As Chanyeol bottomed out, he leaned his arms beside Jongin’s sides, moaning just as harshly as Jongin, but with his eyes open and bright as the fire within him lit them up, pinning their focus onto the figure below him. 

He took a shaky, deep breath, preparing himself to thrust into his lover again. He placed a hand on Jongin’s shoulder to steady the two of them, a second hand smoothing over Jongin’s thigh, and pulled out slowly before pushing in again, matching the beat of the waves. 

Despite the burn stretching him open, Jongin was on cloud nine, gripping the hood frame to the point where his knuckles turned white and his biceps contracted, the veins on his arms popping through the skin, his voice letting out all kinds of melodies, uncontrolled due to his euphoric state. Chanyeol nearly drooled onto him as he focused on his arms. Sweat trickling down his forehead, grunting every second thrust, he couldn’t resist from licking Jongin’s biceps, tracing the veins and collecting his own beads of sweat, then naturally moving along to his torso. 

Jongin let go of the hood frame, he needed to feel Chanyeol the way he was being touched. His milky skin glistening in sweat looked so pure, so delicate, like a Greek god lathered in olive oil, completely contrasting to the way his hips slammed into Jongin. He gripped onto Chanyeol’s back, hands slipping down as his nails dug into him, so much so that Chanyeol seeped a breath through clenched teeth. Jongin put a hand on his face, caressing his jaw so that it would unclench. 

“Don’t hold back, babe. I want to hear you- _ahhhng- ahh_ ” 

He wanted to say more but was interrupted by how hard Chanyeol was fucking into him. Knowing all too well that the inside of his thighs would be bruised tomorrow, his brows knitted together, his voice dropped two octaves, throat already aching from how loud he was moaning. 

“ _Ohhh fuuuck_... sstings,” obeying his command Chanyeol moaned with him, gripping Jongin’s hips in response to the nails dug into his back and arms. 

Then, he pulled Jongin’s legs and straightened them as he leaned his hand on one, taking advantage of his flexibility. This naturally caused Jongin’s hips to lift up and hook his legs on top of Chanyeol’s shoulders, which were then folded so that his knees touched his chest. Chanyeol carefully calculated the angle of the position, knowing that he could directly hit his prostate when folded like this. 

“ _AHH FUCK, RIGHT THERE, YES AHH- AHH_.”

 

His findings proved to be correct, as now Jongin was close to tears.  

 

He would’ve come ages ago if it weren’t for the cock ring, and with each thrust hammering into his prostate, Chanyeol’s torso bumped into his legs, causing a domino effect as then they slapped against his lower abdomen and reminded him of the sheer sensitivity on the tip of his cock. 

“Gimme...code word…when you want...it off,” Chanyeol managed to say without stopping his movements. 

Jongin laughed, or made a noise close to that. Even mid-fuck Chanyeol wanted to play games instead of keep it simple. He bit down on his lip, both in thought and because he wanted to control his voice for once and not make an embarrassment of himself when announcing the code word. An amused but thoughtful look surfaced on his face before he looked at Chanyeol, nodding his head to send the message across. 

“Got it?” Chanyeol smiled toothily. 

Jongin lasted merely thirty more seconds before he needed to take it off. He wanted to prepare himself before saying the code word but the overwhelming heat in the pool of his abdomen could no longer be delayed. 

“ _Ah-_ , ah _fuck_ , tr-” he could no longer feel his throat from how much he had been simultaneously laughing and moaning. Embarrassed by the sheer idiocy of what he wanted to say, he covered his face, arm covering his eyes and sighing through his parted lips, aggravated. 

“Come on baby, you got this.” It was as if Chanyeol knew what it was, for he was already about to laugh. He placed his hand on Jongin’s arm to pull it away from his eyes. “I want you to look at me...hhh...as you say it.” 

Eventually his gaze met Chanyeol’s, piercingly focused but still prone to letting out exasperated whimpers. “ _Hnnnng_..hh transsss.. _form-_ _O-ohh_.” It was already off before Jongin could finish the word, and his body was drastically responding, the sudden lack of pressure making him shudder.

Chanyeol had not seized to slow down his tempo throughout the entire time, Jongin realised. Come to think of it, he found it really impressive- and also unbelievably hot- that Chanyeol managed to last this long without a cock ring himself.

He realised that everything that had happened tonight, including this very moment, the extent that Chanyeol had gone through to make this night so special, was all for Jongin. The stargazing, the secluded beach, the prolonged foreplay, the adorable cock ring with the bear that he knew was Jongin’s weakness, and even with the prolonged foreplay he managed to hold it together.

 

And this is what brought Jongin over the edge.

 

“ _OOOHH YE- CHANYE- OH_ ”

Much to Chanyeol’s surprise, Jongin kept his eyes fully open as he let out his long overdue climax. Jongin saw white, purple and black, the image of his boyfriend’s form towering over him behind a background of the night sky and his shaggy, sweaty black hair, the fringe now clumped to his forehead registered in his post-orgasmic state. Chanyeol stared back at him hazily.

“Jong-...can I cum on your chest?” 

Jongin nodded, still coming down from his high as he fondled Chanyeol’s hair. 

Chanyeol gradually slowed down and pulled out of Jongin’s warmth, standing up to lean his knees further up the backrest and removing the condom as if he were unwrapping a present. Meanwhile Jongin sat up, legs crossing behind Chanyeol’s back and arms stroking his shoulders comfortingly. 

“Come for me baby, let me taste your thick load.” He jerked his hand alongside Chanyeol’s encouragingly the second he saw Chanyeol waver in fatigue.

 

Jongin rarely spoke like that to him. Chanyeol recoiled, his orgasm hitting him like a moving train as he simultaneously soared miles into space and fell onto the ground. He on the other hand had his eyes shut tight, but his left arm gripping Jongin’s right shoulder mirroring the way Jongin held him.   

His seed spilled mostly onto Jongin as he had requested, the other trying to catch some on his tongue by leaning forwards. When his doe eyes fluttered open as if awoken by a kiss from his prince charming, Chanyeol sighed in relief and rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder, pressing grateful kisses on all the skin he could touch. 

After they recovered, breaths somewhat evening out, he moved his head up to catch Jongin’s lips with his own, both men closing their eyes as they did so in relief. Chanyeol retracted to take in the image before him, the translucent white of both of their climaxes mixing in with the delicious caramel of Jongin’s skin. 

“You look like a beautiful chocolate cupcake with icing,” Chanyeol managed to comment, smiling. A pink blush blossomed on Jongin from how Chanyeol was staring at his body, not looking up once from it. 

“You look like a cute sweaty twink who just took it up the ass so well.” Jongin tousled his hair to prove his point, beads of sweat dripping down his face.   

Chanyeol was too preoccupied to care. He licked a stripe just in the centre of Jongin’s chest, collecting the sticky remains. There was a lot of it, for Jongin was caked with cum, his own layer covered by Chanyeol’s. 

He affirmed his grip on Jongin’s thighs and lifted his back from the hood for his to slide down onto the car seats, then lay Jongin down sideways, who shimmied to make space for Chanyeol to join him. He obliged and reached for the blanket on the hood and covered them with it, initiating a spooning session, Chanyeol being the little spoon.

 

Ten further minutes of silence sounded until Chanyeol’s lips formed into a sly smirk, he turned to face Jongin, eyes slightly squinted and brightening to complement the smirk, before commenting; 

“I guess you could say, I made you see stars!” 

Jongin, who was already on the brink of unconsciousness, would not give his lover the satisfaction of his cockiness, rolled his eyes and hummed as if questioning the validity of the statement. 

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t say _stars_ ,” a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

“Not even one?” a pout was already threatening to soften his confidence, and the globes of his eyes looked as lost and anxious as before.

 Jongin could not handle the sheer adorableness of this, and cooed at how small Chanyeol’s voice sounded, kissing the pout away again.

 “Awww it’s okay baby, I was gonna say constellations,” a reassuring tone in his voice. “Plus, you didn’t need to show me any more stars when all I do is look at you.”

 “Gross,” Chanyeol dead-panned, though the flustered smile showing on his face gave away his bluff.

 “Ah, look, I see them in your eyes!” began Jongin.

“How am I meant to look in my ey-” giggled Chanyeol. 

“There’s one here,” Jongin interrupted by pressing his lips onto the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose. He nudged his head forward to nuzzle his nose with Chanyeol’s before moving down his body. 

“And I think I see- oh yes, that’s the Apus right... here.” 

He delicately traced four lines on Chanyeol’s collarbone; one long stroke from a small beauty spot to a slightly bigger mole, then three more in the shape of a triangle, kissing each one as he went along before moving on as Chanyeol hummed at the warm touch. 

“My little bird of paradise,” smirked Jongin, proceeding to move further down his torso. 

“Hercules?” suggested Chanyeol with a toothy grin. 

Hercules- the strong man. He wishes. Jongin wanted to snort at that, but tried to stay in character. “Not quite, although I do see the Sagittarius over...here,” he pressed light kisses across his lower neck and upper torso, pretending to know what shape that was. 

Chanyeol also wanted to snort at Jongin’s half-assed pretend knowledge on astronomy, but held it in and responded smugly, “you know, Hercules and Sagittarius look pretty similar.” 

“Mhhmm,” hummed Jongin into Chanyeol’s skin. 

“And my star sign is Sagittarius.” 

“Is that so,” retorted Jongin sarcastically in feign interest, moving further and further down Chanyeol’s muscled biceps and along the right side of his torso, occasionally licking some of his own cum that had smeared there at some point during their spooning.   

“So technically, I sorta resemble Hercules,” he stated confidently, putting his arms under his head to be in a more comfortable position, faintly ignoring his boyfriend’s tongue reaching his nipple. In order to distract himself from what was happening, he continued talking. 

“That, or Ophiuchus,” he frowned in thought. 

“What’s that mean?” Jongin purred and now circled his lips around the nub, lightly sucking. 

“The Serpent Holder,” a shit-eating grin surfaced on his face but he said it with such a serious tone that Jongin no longer knew whether he was joking or not. He retracted his lips 

“I’m not sure I see it. But I do see...over here...the...um, the Caramelpodalis,” he sheepishly claimed. 

“You mean the Camelopardalis,” Chanyeol squinted his eyes laughing. “The giraffe, really?!” 

Jongin giggled, satisfied with what he had come up with. “You definitely resemble the Camelo-whatever-is.” 

Chanyeol frowned in defeat, but secretly liking the outcome of this argument. Grinning wider once again, he responded, “my turn!” Proceeding to ‘star-gaze’. 

“There’s the Capricornus, naturally,” he skimmed over Jongin’s beloved neck, gently caressing as he went by. 

“Oh! How could I forget, the Ursa Minor!” 

Jongin gasped as Chanyeol laughed. “The _little_ bear?! No! I’m big bear, I’m Ursa Major if anything,” he pouted. 

“But you’re little spoon and I’m big spoon, remember?” 

“You were little spoon literally ten minutes ago!” 

“That’s just a coincidence.”

The truth was that Chanyeol would turn his back whenever they napped, sleepily tugging Jongin’s arms and legs around him because that’s the only way he could fall asleep, but Jongin refrained from telling him this. 

“Hmm, what else do we have out here?” Chanyeol’s eyesight had not yet adjusted to the night darkness, nor did Jongin have that many moles that he could improvise with. 

“Cygnus?” Jongin suggested. “After all, I am as graceful as a swan.” 

“Since when do you know your constellations all of a sudden?” Chanyeol had suddenly realised. 

“I might have sneaked a look in your little, black book a couple times prior to your presentation,” he shifted his eyes, pretending he felt any remorse for that. 

“So you _do_ care about my hobbies!" 

“Nah, I just love looking at you scribbling all your nerdy lil’ notes in that thing like the cute lil’ dork that you are. Might as well know what that lil’ dork spends his time doing when he _could_ be doing his boyfriend.”   

“I’m not a _dork_ , I’m just curious about things." 

“Shame that you’re not as curious about how hard you can fuck me against your desk without breaking it and how many times you could go until you run out of cum like normal horny college people do. But you’re _my_ dork, which means you’re the best one of all.” 

He kissed him on the nose to verify the answer, then pulled in for a proper kiss. Then another. And another. And then he lost his train of thought and didn’t know when each kiss broke and began again. Chanyeol could only oblige, pillow talk was his personal favourite time- and if he were to exaggerate, sometimes, _sometimes_ he preferred it over sex itself. However that was only the case when he was worn out from assignments and deadlines, needing the comfort of Jongin’s silky hair brushing against his nose and tiredly pouted lips as the other stroked circles into his skin and told him about his day, serving as a distraction from the sucky daily pressures of moving towards adulthood. 

They finished their slow, lazy makeout when their lips could no longer pucker without feeling numb from just how much they had both used the overworked muscles. Instead, they resulted to staring in awe. At each other. At the sky. The moon. Ah, Chanyeol had the moon to thank, for she was the reason he managed to get laid tonight. He thanked her quietly and continued to spoon his boyfriend. 

Jongin was Chanyeol’s coping mechanism, like a teddy bear was for a child who couldn’t fall asleep, clutching onto it for dear life, and waking up to still see that he was there at times when he really needed him seemed unreal to Chanyeol. 

"Hey," Jongin said softly, stroking Chanyeol's ears, smiling lazily.

He had been staring into space thinking about Jongin only to come back down to earth and see Jongin. Heaven on earth. 

"Hey," he replied reciprocating the smile.

Being able to see his boyfriend’s cat-like eyelids and thick, curled lashes from such a close view made Jongin notice how they portrayed an almost feminine aura. He almost gulped at the sight, stumped by how intimidatingly beautiful they were.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin asked softly, though knowing the answer well. 

“You,” replied Chanyeol anyway. “In a school uniform, short flannel skirt and pulled up white socks, eating a chocolate cupcake with icing,” he reported all of this without a second thought.   

Jongin smiled greasily, “do you perhaps want me to dress up like one of your anime girls next time, _Chanyori-kun_?” 

Chanyeol, for once, had no reply, other than a guilty, dumb smile on his face and nodded just as dumbly. Jongin laughed, tiredness overcoming the ability to tease him further. Chanyeol joined in with the same, powerless giggles and the two men covered themselves with the blanket, curling into one another until they entered a peaceful, blissful slumber listening to the sound of the waves and their heartbeats.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, btw, when thinking of the underwear idea, I searched online to see if they actually exist and.... THEY DO!! It was beautiful and I got the inspiration from there, check this shit out lol: 
> 
> =[Link text](url)
> 
> [Naruto](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwigsMbB17zhAhVJLBoKHTdsBDkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.aliexpress.com%252Fitem%252FHot-Sale-Cartoon-Men-Panties-Broadside-Underwear-Boxer-Anime-Naruto-Underwear-Boxer-Shorts-Mens-Cotton-Cartoon%252F32304304967.html%26psig%3DAOvVaw38RYnLyG78WMGSazm5rmlZ%26ust%3D1554681885924558&psig=AOvVaw38RYnLyG78WMGSazm5rmlZ&ust=1554681885924558)
> 
>  
> 
> [Sasuke](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1utRKLXXXXXXLXXXXq6xXFXXXq/Cuecas-Boxer-Mens-Underwear-Boxers-Cueca-Men-s-Underwear-Broadside-Anime-Cartoon-Naruto-Sasuke-Uchiha-Students.jpg)
> 
> Unfortunately, they are sold out, but they will never be forgotten :''''(  
> I stan HHEELLOO now
> 
> Cry about Chankai w/ me ^^ or Chanyeol's love for anime girls, or both. WE'RE DEPRIVED OF CONTENT, WE NEED TO REVIVE THIS SHIP SOMEHOW :/// 
> 
> twitter: @soohaite  
> come talk to me ;)


End file.
